initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Altezza
Lexus IS is a series of entry-level luxury cars / compact executive cars sold by Lexus since 1998. The IS was introduced as an entry-level sport model slotted below the ES in the Lexus lineup (and outside of North America, the Lexus GS). The IS was originally sold under the Toyota Altezza (トヨタ・アルテッツア, Toyota Arutettsa) nameplate in Japan (the word "altezza" is Italian for "highness") until the introduction of the Lexus brand and the second generation Lexus IS design in 2006. The Altezza name is still used at times to refer to car taillights like those fitted to the first generation model, known as 'Altezza lights' or 'Lexus-style' lights. The first-generation Altezza (codename XE10) was launched in Japan in October 1998, while the Lexus IS 200 (GXE10) made its debut in Europe in 1999 and in North America as the IS 300 (JCE10) in 2000. The first-generation, inline-6-powered IS featured sedan and wagon variants. The second-generation IS (codename XE20, not shown in the series proper) was launched globally in 2005 with V6-powered IS 250 (GSE20) and IS 350 (GSE21) sedan models. A high-performance V8 sedan version, the IS F, premiered in 2007. Hardtop convertible versions, the IS 250 C and IS 350 C, debuted in 2008. The IS designation stands for Intelligent Sport. The third generation (codename XE30, not shown in the series) was launched in late 2013 with the V6-powered IS 350 F Sport being one of the models launched in early 2014. Gallery Altezza RS200.jpg Altezza RS200 (Bright Silver).jpg Altezza AS200.jpg Altezza RS200 (Black).jpg Altezza RS200 (Bright Black).jpg Altezza AS200 (Black).jpg Altezza RS200 (Blue).jpg Altezza RS200 (Bright Blue).jpg Altezza AS200 (Blue).jpg Altezza RS200 (Yellow).jpg Altezza RS200 (Bright Yellow).jpg Altezza AS200 (Yellow).jpg Lexus IS.jpg Lexus IS 200.jpg Lexus IS 200 (J).jpg Lexus IS 200 (E).jpg Lexus IS (Black).jpg Lexus IS 200 (Black).jpg Lexus IS 200 (J, Black).jpg Lexus IS 200 (E, Black).jpg Lexus IS (Blue).jpg Lexus IS 200 (Blue).jpg Lexus IS 200 (J, Blue).jpg Lexus IS 200 (E, Blue).jpg Lexus IS (Yellow).jpg Lexus IS 200 (Yellow).jpg Lexus IS 200 (J, Yellow).jpg Nobuhiko Altezza Manga.png|Nobuhiko Akiyama's Altezza as seen in the manga Nobuhiko's Altezza.jpg|Nobuhiko Akiyama's Altezza as seen in Fourth Stage Extra Stage 2 Black Altezza.jpg|The black Altezza in Extra Stage 2 Extra Stage 2 Black Altezza (Back).jpg|The black Altezza in Extra Stage 2, as seen from behind redsuns TOYOTA.png legend altezza.jpg|Akagi Redsuns Altezza in legends Nobuhiko Arcade Stage.png Nobuhiko Altezza.png Nobuhiko Altezza Back.png Nobuhiko Altezza Ingame.png Nobuhiko's Altezza (Street Stage).jpg|Nobuhiko Akiyama's Altezza as seen in Street Stage Nobuhiko's Altezza (Street Stage, Back).jpg image.Altezza.jpeg|Nightkids Altezza in Legends image.Night.jpeg image..png Specs *Engine Name: 3S-GE (Generation 5 with BEAMS) *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC, 16V with BEAMS technology and Dual VVT-i *Max power: 210 hp / 7600 rev / min *Max torque: 22 kgm / 6400 rev / min *Displacement: 1998 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4400 mm *Height: 1410 mm *Width: 1720 mm *Weight: 1340 kg *Transmission: 6MT (6-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: TRD *Known drivers: Nobuhiko Akiyama Category:Toyota Category:Cars Category:Northern Saitama Alliance